Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Action!
by Alexex
Summary: Duncan is the winner of Total Drama Action, the million dollars, and Courtney's heart. Or is he? If you thought a MILLION dollars brought out the worst of these competitors... What would ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS do!


Hi guys, I'm taking a short (emphasis on 'short', people) break from Mmm, Tension My Favourite, to work on Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Action! It leads to Total Drama the Musical. It'll only be like 1, maybe 2 chapters long, and then here's the deal. I will finish up the last 6 or so chapters of Mmm, Tension My Favourite, and then I'm starting my next fanfic. 'The Secret Life of the Canadian Teenager.' If you like the show The Secret Life of the American Teenager, TDI/A/M, or my fanfics, you'll like this. I won't letcha down!!! Here it goes.

* * *

Everyone was cheering on Duncan and Courtney as the celebration went on, when Duncan won the million dollars.

Courtney: Congratulaions Duncan... You earned it... Now where's my half? You signed an iron-clad contract stating--

Duncan: Mellow your yellow babe, you know I'll share my mil with you.

Courtney: Just making sure. Hey... Where'd Chris go...?

Gwen: Not good... He's probably going to pop up any minute with some crazy scheme.

Chris walked up.

Chris: You know me so well... Anyways, here's the deal. Duncan... How'd you like to give up your million dollars, for a chance to win ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!!!

Everyone stared blankly for a minute, then burst out laughing.

Heather: Yeah right! Like we're actually going to go on a wild goose chase... AGAIN! That's what lead us into another season of Total Drama Torture.

Chris: Nooooo... What lead you into another season, was that you forgot read the fine print. You all belong to me now, and whether or not Duncan agrees to give up his million.... we're taking it anyways!

Courtney: You can't do that!

Chris: Fine print...

Courtney: I'm sure my lawyers can find a loop hole... And when they do, we're taking you to court! (Courtney starts calling her lawyers.) Answering Machine?! No ignores Courtney's calls! (She calls again, no avail, and again, no avail.) ARRGGGHH! They are _so _not getting 20% of my settlement! They're getting a measly 15%! That'll show them...!

Chris: You about done...?

Courtney rolls her eyes

Chris: Good. Now, we've hid a suitcase somewhere in one of the studios on set. It contains-- along with Duncan's million-- ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!!! (He waved his arms in the air when he said 'DOLLARS!')

Duncan: Are you gonna do that evey time...?

Chris: Yes. Yes I will.

Duncan: What evs'

Chris: Whoever can make it to the end of the final studio with the suitcase, will win. I will be giving you hints throughout the day.

CC:

Trent: Perfect... I can win back Gwen with that money! She'll fall out of Duncan's jedi mind tricks, and come crawling back to Trent. Like I said before... The guy always gets the girl... (Pauses, then points at himelf.) Meaning me!

End

Chris: Aaaaaaaaaaaannd... ACTION!!!

Everyone looked at eachother.

Chris: (slaps forehead) I thought you knew this by now people! Just go!!!

Everyone ran off screaming in a big schmozzle.

Duncan: Want to partner up?

Courtney: Sure, you won that million fair and square, and we need to get it back!

Duncan: Keeewwll.

Gwen: Hey, can I join your group? If I'm in one with Trent, things will be way too akward for me to focus on winning...

Courtney: NO!

Duncan: C'mon babe... Gwen's cool...

Courtney: I can't believe you're willingly cheating with her, right in front of me!!!

Gwen: Courtney! Like I said before; WE AREN'T INTO EACHOTHER!

Courtney: Then why'd you break up with Trent, huh?! He was only throwing challenges because Owen told him to, and you got him eliminated! You cost him a million bucks!

Gwen: He became obsessed with me!!!!!

Courtney: No! He was in love! Is _that _so terrible?! Maybe I'm falling in love right now! (Courtney pauses and thinks) Yeah... I'm fallin' in love! That number nine obsession had nothing to do with you.

Duncan: It didn't?

Courtney: Yeah, and remind me to kill you later for jamming a wedge into their relationship.

Gwen: Then... Who's it about?

Courtney: His grandpa. His gave Trent a toy fire engine, right before he passed away. Trent was devestated! One of the wheels fell off so there were only nine... His mom told him that nine was now his lucky number...

Gwen: ... I feel... So terrible...!

Courtney: You should!

CC:

Courtney: Okay... Maybe that was alittle harsh...? But if you were me, you would have done the same thing to wart off women from your man! (looks around) -I mean... If I _had _a man...

Gwen: (crying.) Oh Trent, I'm sooo sorry...

Duncan: Did Courtney just say she's in love with me...? I'm pretty sure I heard the word 'love' in that conversation...

End

* * *

Lindsay and Beth were walking towards the Princess set.

Lindsay: I am sooo going to be the Queen of France! I just know the case is in the Princess set! Want to know why?! Princesses have _lots _of money!

Beth: I really don't care Linds... I just want that money! I should of won in the first place! Stupid Courtney... I would have won if Courtney's blob didn't count...!

Lindsay: Whoa, that was even more mean, than Courtney... Was. Speaking of which, we've already kissed and made up. We're like BFFFL's!

Beth: With that witch! She's like a Heather clone!

Lindsay: Don't insult her like that!!! She was just in the heat of the competition!

Beth: But she insulted you, and yelled at me when I picked up her PDA!

Lindsay: Well, the first time you held onto it and didn't give it back... I can sorta see why she got mad at you when you had it the other times. And when you almost broke it.

Beth: Whatever! I still don't like her.

Lindsay stops dead in her tracks.

Lindsay: Well if you don't like her, you don't like me!

Beth: Then fine! I don't like you!

CC:

Lindsay: (gasps) I can't believe she said that!

End

Lindsay: I can't believe you just said that! We are _SO _done as BFFFLs!

Beth: Fine!

Lindsay: Double fine!

(they split up.)

* * *

Heather, and LeShawna were running from 'animatronic' beavers in the Prehistoric movie set, in search of the case.

Heather: Dam! Dam! Get back to your dam! (Heather grabs a bone, and drives them away. LeShawna and Heather started look around the set)

LeShawna: Phew, nice goin' girl... Let's contine looking through this set, then we'll head to the prison set...

Heather: I think we should check the bank vault case is probably under lock and key.

LeShawna: I don't think you're right. We should check all the random places, 'cause that's where someone like Chris would hide it.

Heather: What if Chris didn't hide it, huh? What if an intern hid it?!

LeShawna: Fine! We'll flip a coin! Heads, the prison set, Tails, the bank vault set!

LeShawna takes out a quarter.

Heather: Hey, I want to be heads!

LeShawna: Why does it matter?!

Heather: Because... I've got the prettiest head!

LeShawna: Puh-lease Miss fine-haired Q-ball!

Heather: Big Loud and Proud!

LeShawna: Skinny small little excuse for a prom queen!

Heather: Big butted mall shoppin' ghetto glamour heffer!

LeShawna: Oooh... That's it! I don't know what I saw in you, you little daddy's girl!

Heather: Whatever...!

LeShawna and Heather split up, and exited the set.

* * *

Izzy, Eva, Noah, Ezekiel, and Noah were searching around the alien movie set.

Izzy: Come on team E-Scope! A billion DeNiros is on the line! ¡Ándale!

Noah: E-Scope? I thought you were on Explosivo now...

Izzy: I'm not on Explosivo! He's standing right beside me, DUH!

Izzy, taps her forehead. Ezekiel and Noah look at eachother.

Ezekiel: I think she finally lost it, eh?

Noah: Please... She didn't even have it to begin with.

Eva: Noah! Homeschool! Hurry up!!!!

Noah and Ezekiel caught up.

Chris over the loudspeaker: Okay people, this is PATHETIC! Hint Number one; the case is somewhere secret.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were making out, still in the Aftermath studio. Chris looked annoyed.

Chris: Aren't you even going to _TRY _to lookfor the case?!

Geoff and Bridgette continue to make out.

Chris: *sigh* I'll take that as a no.

Chris walks into the editing room, and watches everyone.

Harold, Owen, DJ, Cody, and Tyler zoomed past.

Harold: I _totally _know where the case is! Follow me guys!

The guys strart to run to the war movie set

Chris: Finally! Someone's _remotely_ close!

CC:

Harold: It was pretty simple to figure out that the case was in the war movie set. All this competition, is like a war!

End

* * *

Gwen was walking by the Princess set, when she heard some one crying.

Gwen: Hello? Anyone there?

She walked over, to see a topsy-turvy Lindsay. Her hair was messed up, and her liner had run.

Lindsay: Oh Gretta!!! Beth was being a big meanie! She yelled at me, just for forgiving Courtney! And now I have no partner, and my chances of being the queen of France are _TOTALLY _ruined!!!

Gwen: Don't worry Lindsay... I'll be your partner.

Lindsay: YEEEEEEEAAAYEEE!!!!

Lindsay hugged Gwen really tight, and bounced up and down.

Gwen: _Can't... Breathe...!_

CC:

Gwen: I'm probably going to hate myself in the morning for this...

End

* * *

Courtney and Duncan were running to the war movie set, and they came across Harold, Cody, Owen, DJ, and Tyler. They echanged glances, then set off in a mad dash.

Courtney: Ladies first!

Duncan: Can't argue with that logic!

Courtney and Duncan ran past.

Harold: We can't let them get the case!

Owen: Holy chooch!! What can we do?!

Cody: I know... Let's set some booby traps!

CC:

Harold: *snickers* He said 'booby'!

End

Cody: We'll booby trap the exit, and let them come to us! We need to find some rope.

Tyler: Let me! I'm awesome at finding things!

CC:

Cody: Let's hope he's better at finding things than he is at sports.

End

* * *

Justin walked into the war movie set, with Katie, Sadie, and Trent not far behind.

Katie: Ugh, Katie and Trent junior is WAY better than yucky _Sadie_ and Trent junior!

Sadie: Uh, Reality check?! Sadie junior and Trent junior are way cuter! Right Justin?

Justin opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Katie.

Katie: Justin isn't going to side with you. He was way more into me than you back on the Island. Right Justin?

Justin opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by Sadie

Sadie: *gasp* That is SO not true! Tell her Justin!

Katie: It is SO true! Justin, tell her!!!

Katie+Sadie: TELL HER!!!!

CC:

Justin: I can't believe even Tweedle Dum, and Tweedle Idiot aren't into me anymore! I was right there in front of their faces and all they could talk about was guitar boy! It doesn't matter anyways... I'm still into a spunky brunette who has WAY more up here (motions to his chest) than Katie, and WAY less down here (motions to his stomach) than Sadie... Courtney, DUH!

Trent: (staring blankly, with his eye twitching.)

End

* * *

Courtney: Where is that case?!

Duncan: I dunno!

Courtney and Duncan look at eachother, then their expressions beam up.

Courtney+Duncan: The Trunk of Mind Blowing Secrets!

Chris: (in the editing room) YES! FINALLY! Sheesh you people are slow today!!

Courtney: Yes! That Billion is SO mine!

Duncan: _Yours?!_

Courtney pounces on him, and kisses him passionately.

Courtney: I meant ours. Let's go sweetie.

Courtney starts to pull Duncan by his arm, to which he contently agreed to.

Duncan: Sure thing sweetheart...

Justin saw Courtney and Duncan running, and hid behind a bush to spy on them.

Justin: Okay brain. You just gotta think WWCD. What would Courtney do...? Something smart and sneaky! Thanks brain!

Justin rushed off to the rotted remains of the tool shed/a.k.a. the fortess, and grabbed a fishing rod. He ran back over to the bush, and waited. Pretty much all of the contestants were in the set now, searching high and low for the case. Beth was stumbling all over the place, looking sad.

Harold: Hey, what's wrong Beth?

Beth:*sniffles* Me and Lindsay had a fight...

Harold: What was it about?

Beth: Lindsay and Courtney are appearantly BFFFLs now, and she got mad at me for not trusting her with Courtney.

Harold: Not your fault. The girl can't be trusted! Courtney's as lean and mean as a fox! Or as cunning as a feline... R-r-reow...

Beth: Do you think Courtney's just been using poor Linds?

Harold: Definately! Lindsay's probably fallen for her jedi mind tricks...! I fell for them once, and I voted off my lushcious LeShawna. Who knows how much Courtney's abused her higher intelligence to use Lindsay! We have to save her!

Harold and Beth go on a journey to find Lindsay.

Beth: I last saw her in the princess set. Let's go!

They leave the war movie set.

* * *

Duncan: There it is... The Trunk of Mind Blowing Secrets... Shall we?

Courtney: Let's shall!

Courtney opens the trunk and her eyes become wide, and she pulls out the case.

Duncan+Courtney: Wowwwww...

Duncan: Let's get to the lame-o-sine before the other dork-wads show up.

They start running.

Team E-Scope was now running to the Trunk of Mind Blowing Secrets.

Izzy: I can't believe I didn't think of this before!

Izzy opens the trunk

Izzy: What Hey?! Where's the case?!

Chris over the loudspeaker: Attention castmates; the case is now somewhere cunning, and is leaving the war movie set!

Izzy: Come on Team E-Scope! We will not be fooled! Let's go get that money!!!!

Izzy, Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel run off, then leave the set.

* * *

Justin: Okay Justin. On three. One, two, three!!!

He casts out his line, and pulls out the case.

Courtney: Hey! What gives, where's the case?!

Justin steps out of the bush.

Justin: Sorry my love, I need that money to restore my once gorgeous face.

Justin starts to run off.

Justin: I'll send you a muffin basket once I win!!!!!

CC:

Courtney: There was _no _way that I was going to let Justin steal our money. I'm going to end up regreting this later, but if it worked once, it'll work again!

End

Courtney: Wait. Justin.

Justin stops, then turns around. Courtney struts over to him, and kisses him. Duncan's jaw dropped.

CC:

Duncan: (shocked, and panting) He-she-kiss-huh-WHA?!?!?!

End

Courtney pulls away, and Justin looked lovestruck. Courtney grabs the case, and Justin just passes out. She turns around and sees a very confused Duncan.

Duncan: You-you-you...

Courtney: Just got us our billion back.

Courtney hands him the case, and motions for him to run.

Courtney: Let's go!

* * *

Cody finished setting up the booby trap, and he, Tyler, DJ, and Owen hid outside the set.

Cody: Perfect. As soon as they step on that net, they will be trapped, and we'll only let them down if they surrender the case!

DJ: Nice! Mama's gonna be so proud when I bring home my share!

Owen: All hail the guy alliance!

Owen+DJ+Cody+Tyler: (highfive) YEAYEA!

LeShawna started to run over to the war movie set, and was about to run inside.

Cody: Wait!

LeShawna: What-the?! What's goin' on here shortstuff?

Cody: Duncan and Courtney have the case and are coming this way. We set up a trap for them, so we can get the case!

LeShawna: Hmm... What if I _'accidentally' _set off this trap? (LeShawna closes her eyes, then opens one.)

DJ: Fine... We'll cut you in... Now we need to hide or else our cover will be blown!

They hide again.

* * *

Justin was running to find Courtney, when he bumped into Trent, Katie, and Sadie.

Justin: Dude, how can you stand them?

Justin points to Katie and Sadie, who were blah-blah-blah-ing about their wedding day with Trent.

Trent points to his ears, which had his iPod headphones in.

Justin: Nice.

They wander into the trap Cody had set.

Cody: Yes! Surrender the case or- wait... You aren't Courtney and Duncan...!

Courtney and Duncan zoom past.

Duncan: Yeah, but we are! Thanks for clearing the exit losers!!!

Owen: Great Blueberry Muffins! We have to catch them before they get to the lame-o-sine, or it's game over!

They run off after them.

Trent: Hey! Aren't you going to let us down!

LeShawna: Sorry hun! More money for us! No hard feelings!

Justin: Great. That's just great. Now I won't be able to get my face fixed, and win over Courtney.

Trent: Dude, you do realize that she's taken...?

Justin: By the same guy that stole your Gwen away...

Trent: Touché.

Katie: Strawberry icing is way better for our wedding cake! Vanilla is WAY too plain!

Sadie: Vanilla is the Queen of icing flavours! (AN: lol Cody) You're just jealous of the time I had a vanilla cupcake, and you had strawberry, and tried to bribe Jason into asking you to the dance in grade three, and he shot you down because his favourite flavour was vanilla!

Katie: You _know_ I traded you becuase you didn't like strawberry!

Justin: Mind if I borrow a headphone...?

Trent hands him one, and they go into fetal position.

* * *

Heather was walking past the Hospital set, when Izzy tackles her.

Izzy: Hand over the case or else!

Heather: Does it _look _like I have the case?! Now get off me crazy girl!

Heather shoves Izzy off of her.

Chris over the loudspeaker: The case has now left the war movie set, and is going through the bank vault set!

Heather sprints off. Izzy looks up, and sees a walk way. She jumps up, and grabs a light, then goes onto the pathway.

Izzy: Okay team E-Scope! I'll patrol the higher ground, and you guys round up Duncan and Courtney, and lead them to Prehistoric set...

Izzy rubs her hands together.

Izzy: That's where Explosivo has set up a little present. BOOM BOOM!

Eva: Um, Kaleidoscope- or Explosivo? I have a question.

Izzy: Shoot.

Eva: Am I allowed to crush their skulls?

Izzy: That's a bit intense. Minor injury _is _permitted though. NOW MOVE OUT!

CC:

Izzy: I have a little bone to pick with Chris. I'm going to win the money just to screw him over! Also, Explosivo has a little conflict with him too... He just might've rigged his cellphone to explode 78 different colours of paint... BOOM BOOM!

Eva: I seem to recall miss CIT saying I had anger management problems. Well look at her now! I've been waiting all summer to say this; (smirks) Courtney, you need to take some anger management classes. Ha! I'm still going to mess her up, though.

Chris: (covered in 78 different colours of paint, and his hair messed up) I hate you people.

End

Team E-Scope runs off.

* * *

Gwen and Lindsay start to walk to the bank vault set, and Gwen was covering her ears while Lindsay was gabbing on.

Lindsay: ...and that's when me and Marci went to the spa to get manny-pettys! It was _so _much fun! Then we went's to Miss Carly's Salon and I got my roots done, which reminds me, I need to get mine done, like stat! My roots are _totally_ shot, after all the abuse we've gotten on the show. That's why I always wear this bandana. Omigosh... You should go to a salon with me! (Lindsay grabs some of Gwen's hair.) Your hair could totally use it!

CC:

Lindsay: Gina is such a great listener! She reminds me of a former BFF I had. What's her name? Belle? Bonnie? Ah well... *sigh*

Gwen: (pretends to shoot herself in the head.)

End

Duncan and Courtney sprint past them, with Cody, Owen, DJ, Tyler, and LeShawna running after them.

Gwen: They have the case!

Izzy comes swooping down on a cable.

Izzy: YAAAAAA! YAYAYAYAYAYA YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy misses Duncan and Courtney, and rams into Gwen and Lindsay.

Gwen+Lindsay: Ahhhhh!!!!

Izzy was sitting on top of Gwen and Lindsay.

Izzy: Dang it! My aim was off again...! Sorry 'bout that! Anywho... Come on team E-Scope! They're in the lead! We have to catch them!

Eva+Ezekiel+Noah: YES SIR, E-SCOPE SIR!

All four of them run off.

* * *

Duncan started to run into the prehistoric set, but was held back by Courtney.

Duncan: Hey, what gives?! Shrimpy and the Dweeb alliance is gaining on us!

Courtney points to the entrance, which was lined with paint bombs. Duncan smriked, and threw the case into the set.

Duncan: _Whooopss..._

Heather zooms in, with Cody and the alliance close behind. The paint bombs go off, and blows them away. Courtney and Duncan start to walk in, but a prehistoric goose swoops in, and steals the case.

Duncan+Courtney: No!

They rush off after the goose. Courtney grabs a vine, and lasso's the gooses foot. It propells her with the gooses.

Courtney: Whoaaaaa!!! AHH!!!

Harold and Beth run in.

Beth: Have you seen Lindsay?

Duncan shrugs. Izzy swoops in on a cable, and jumps on the back of the loon, and grabs the case.

Izzy: I got the case! I got the--

The loon crashed into the wall, and Izzy drops the case. It landed in Cody's hands.

Cody: Whoa, that was lucky! Let's go!

Cody, DJ, Tyler, Owen, and LeShawna start to run to the sports movie set.

Duncan: Oh no you don't! I'm getting my million back one way or another!

Duncan runs after them, and Harold and Beth follow. Courtney stumbles away from the scene. And rushes to catch up to Duncan.

Courtney: Hey! Wait up!

Lindsay and Gwen saw Cody running with the case, with the alliance and everyone else a fair distance away.

Gwen: They're getting away with the money!

Lindsay thinks for a minute, then her face brightens up.

Lindsay: Not if I can help it! POW! (AN: This is like a scene in Cougartown. I don't watch the show, but I saw a commercial with this scene in it, and it was really funny!)

Lindsay yelled POW as she ripped open her shirt, exposing her bright pink bra, which distracted Cody. He ran into a nearby pole, throwing up the case. It landed in Lindsay's hands.

Lindsay: Come on Grace!

They started to run into the sports set.

CC:

Gwen: (smirking) That may have been the most evil, coniving thing, I've seen Lindsay do. That was actually pretty smart.

Lindsay: (still in her bra) It was pretty simple... I just did what my friend Amanda did to get Colin, the smartest guy in our math class, to do her homework. (winks) Worked like a charm!

Cody: (smacks his forehead)

Tyler: Wow. I mean- wow....!

End

Eva, Ezekiel, and Noah were running to the prehistoric set, and they came across Izzy.

Eva: What happened? Where is everyone?!

Izzy: A loon stole the suitcase, and I got it back...

Noah: Okay, then where is it?

Izzy: I kind of dropped it when I banged into the wall. Hehehe... Cody and everyone else is heading to the spy movie set, they've probably finished going through the sports set. I'll go after them, and you guys sneak around to the entrance of the spy movie set, so we can trap them!

Ezekiel+Noah+Eva: Right!

Team E-Scope split up.

* * *

Lindsay and Gwen ran into the set. Lindsay ran into a fake wall, and let go of the case.

Lindsay: Owwie!

LeShawna: Yes! (picks up the case)

DJ: Nice going LeShawna! We got the case!

LeShawna: Ahem... I think _I_ got the case. This is where I decide to go solo, sugar! Thanks boys!

LeShawna runs off.

Owen: Awww we got conned by a chick...!

Tyler: Don't let her get away! We have to get the case!

Duncan and Courtney zoomed past, and cornered LeShawna. Harold and Beth walked beside them. Duncan looked around, then grabbed Harold in a headlock.

Harold: Gah!

Duncan: Hand over the suitcase, or alpha-geek here gets it!

Harold: Don't do it LeShawn-AH!

Duncan makes his grip tighter.

Chris: (in the editing room) Mmm, Tension... My Favourite! (AN: I just couldn't resist...)

LeShawna puts the suitcase down, and steps away. Courtney grabs it.

Courtney: Glad to have you see things our way... Come on Duncan lets go!

Duncan lets go of Harold, then they run into the room, guarded by lasers.

Courtney: *sigh* Okay. I'll take the case to the other side, and when I do I'll deactivate the lasers, and you sprint over here, and I'll turn them back on so no one else can get past.

Duncan nods. Courtney slides the case to the other side of the room, and starts to manouver through the lasers. Duncan was staring at her.

Courtney ...Enjoying the view!

Duncan: (snaps out of it) Uh, yes...

Courtney smiles, and rolls her eyes. She finally makes it across, and hits a button. Duncan sprints across, but the rest of the contestants start to enter the room.

Gwen: There they are! Get 'em!

Duncan had made it across, and Courtney turned the lasers back on. Everyone else gasped.

LeShawna: Hey!

Cody: What?

Owen: How am I ever gonna get over there?!

CC:

Owen: Man...! I shouldn't have eaten that ham... Or the turkey... Or the entire dish of mashed potatos now that you mention it... (farts.)

End

Courtney: Ha! Looks like it's game over!

Duncan: Later losers!

Courtney and Duncan snicker as they go onto the grappling wire, and exit the set. Izzy swings in from the rafters, and goes through the lasers.

Izzy: Don't worry guys! E-Scope'll even the odds!

CC:

Heather: I never thought I'd use this sentence... THANK YOU sergeant crazy!

End

Izzy deactivated the lasers, then everyone ran across and went across the wire into the superhero movie set. Pythonicus was throwing bowling balls at Duncan and Courtney. They made it past, and were heading to the princess set.

Gwen: (out of breath) They have a huge lead! We'll never catch up to them! Spandex Chef is too strong. (ducks from a flying bowling ball) Gah!

Izzy: Oh, we won't? Eva!

Eva comes running in, with Noah and Ezekiel out of breath sauntering over. She grabs a bowling ball, and throws it like it was a dodge ball, and knocks over Chef. Izzy starts to run in.

Izzy: MOVE PEOPLE MOVE! If you want to win, you'll move!

Everyone runs in after her, completing the obstacle course.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff finally stop sucking face.

Bridgette: You know baby? I was thinking, we should go get the suitcase! Then we can--

Geoff: I was thinking the same thing! But... I have an idea.. They have to make it to the final studio, so we should wait there, and ambush them! We'll be at the finish line, so when we have the case, we can just cross it, and win!

Bridgette kisses him.

Bridgette: Awesome! Let's go sweetie.

They head out to the pirate set.

* * *

Courtney and Duncan still had the case, and were running through the animal buddy challenge, and came across the old animals.

Courtney: (narrows eyes) You! (points to the shark)

Duncan: Easy Princess. After we win, you'll be able to _pay_ someone to beat up that glorified dolphin!

Izzy swings on a vine, and snatches the case.

Izzy: I think you mean, after Team E-Scope wins! Wha-hooooo!!!!!

Izzy bumps into the bear.

Izzy: Oof! Hey big fella! How ya doin'?

The bear roars in her face.

Izzy: Oh, two can play at that game. ROOOAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy throws the case up in the air and chases after the bear. Ezekiel catches it, looking scared.

Ezekiel: What do I do next, eh?!

Heather: Oh, you hand the suitcase to me.

Ezekiel: Ookay.

Ezekiel gives Heather the suitcase, then Heather sprints off into the lead.

Heather: Ha! Thanks for the money, homeschool!

Noah: Argh, why did you do that?!

Ezekiel: Soory! I was confused!

Everyone dashed after her. Beth's raccoon ran up and started to maul Heather.

Heather: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get off me you little rabies infected rat! Nyyyaaaahhh!!! You'll be nothing more than a hat when I'm through with you!

Beth: Don't insult Mr. Whiskers!

Heather drops the suitcase, and continues to try to get the raccoon off her head. LeShawna picks up the case, but it's quickly snatched away by Courtney.

Courtney: Ha!

LeShawna grabs her hair, and the two get into a catfight.

Courtney: AAARGH! LET _**GO**_OF MY HAIR!!!!

LeShawna: LET GO OF _**MY**_ HAIR!!!

Duncan: Whoohoo! Go Courtney Go!

They got up still holding onto part of eachothers hair.

LeShawna+Courtney: LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!

LeShawna: I'll let go when you let go!

Courtney: I'll let go when you let go!!!!

Harold: Actually, you'll let go right now. (Harold grabs the suitcase, and runs out of the studio.)

Duncan: Get back here nerd! (runs after him.)

Everyone runs after him screaming, including Izzy. Harold runs into the pirate set, and starts to climb the ladder to get onto the boat. Gwen grabs his foot, but Heather her hair, trying to get leverage. She grabs onto the case, and Harold tries to shake her off.

Harold: _Dang! _You're heavy!

Heather: 'Scuseme?!?!

Everyone finally made it onto the deck, with Harold shortly in the lead, Beth caught up with him. They saw that the finish line was approaching. They had to jump into the lake below to win. Beth grabbed the case from Harold.

Harold: Heeey!

Beth: Sorry! I just really, _really, _want to win!

Beth starts to run to the finish line, and is in first, when Geoff comes out and grabs onto the case.

Geoff: Sorry Dudette! But it's the end of the line!

Beth: Where did _you _come from?!

They accidentaly threw the suitcase away. Everyone, including Bridgette, started to run to it. Courtney ran right beside Beth and Geoff. Eva popped up from nowhere, and had fierceness in her eyes. Meanwhile the other contestants were wrestling over the case, and they dropped it into the water.

Everyone: Nooo!!

They all jumped over the side, and were propelling downwards. Eva, Courtney, Geoff, and Beth were the only ones on the dock.

Eva: Coutrney! I have a bone to pick with you! (Eva starts to charge at her.) Raaaaahhh!!!!

Courtney: You're Crazy!!!

Courtney jumps over the edge, just as Eva lunged at her. Eva misses her, and accidentally tackles Geoff and Beth.

Beth+Geoff+Eva: Gah!!!!

All of the other castmates fell into the water, with a big splash. The case was around 50ft away. All of a sudden an alligator pops up from under water, and eats the case.

Everyone: What?! An alligator, seriously?!

Chris rides over on a power cruiser.

Chris: Nice. Going. You lost the money, _AGAIN!!! _Anyways, awesome show guys! You should've seen the ratings! It seems we have ANOTHER tie, so you guys will have to compete in season three for the money!

Courtney: What?!

Duncan: Dude, no way!

Heather: I didn't agree to this!

Chris: Fine print. Read it. Live it. _Loooooooooove _it. (he holds up the contracts.)

Gwen: Stupid fine print...

Chris: In one weeks time, you guys will report to the Total Drama Jumbo jet, where you will compete in more death-defying challenges, except this time... ALL OVER THE WORLD! The last singer standing, will receive the super sized check for ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!

Duncan: That's still really lame, dude.

Chris glares at him.

Gwen: Hold on a second, did you say 'singer'?

Chris: (smiles deviously) Yes. Yes I did. This season, all fifteen of you will be singing, in TOTAL DRAMA (sings) THE MUSICAAAAAAAAAL!

Everyone moans.

Geoff walks over to the edge of the dock.

Geoff: Wait, so does this mean that me, Beth, Eva, and the others aren't in it?!

Chris: Yes. Yes it does! Where are the others anyway?

* * *

All four of them were still trapped in the net. Justin and Trent were sucking their thumbs, while Katie and Sadie were still fighting.

Katie: I am _totally _going to be Mrs. Trent!

Sadie: No, me!

Katie: Wait... Why are we fighting...?

Sadie: (taps her chin) I dunno anymore. I'm so glad we can fight, and still be BFFFLs!

Katie: I'm glad about that too!

Katie+Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

* * *

Chris: Ah well. Don't forget to tune into, TOTAL, DRAMA, (sings) THE MUSICAAAAAAAAL!!!!

* * *

All the castmates were packing to leave.

Bridgette: I'll miss you baby...

Geoff: I'll miss you more.

Bridgette: No, I'll miss you more!

Geoff: No way, I'd totally miss you more!

Duncan scoffs.

Gwen: I know. Intoxicating, isn't it?

Duncan: Totally.

Beth walks over to Lindsay, looking guilty.

Beth: Hey Lindsay...

Lindsay turns around, and sees that it's Beth, and her expression changes to a hint of anger.

Lindsay: Oh. Hey _Barbara._

Beth: I guess I kind of deserve that. I feel really bad, and I owe you... (strained) _And Courtney... _(normal) An apology.

Lindsay: (hugs her) I'm sorry too. I overreacted, and I'm just feel _so _bad that you won't get a chance to win the money.

Beth: (smiles) Don't worry.. (referring to what Lindsay said in Rock & Rule) A wise friend once told me that friends are way more important than money.

Beth and Lindsay stop hugging.

Lindsay: Who was stupid enough to say that?!

Beth points at Lindsay. Lindsay smacks her forehead.

Izzy walks over to Eva.

Izzy: Sorry the team is continueing without you, private. (salutes her) You are a strong fighter. Don't ever forget it!

Eva: (smiles, and salutes back)

Courtney walked over to Gwen.

Courtney: I just want to say... I'm sorry. It was alittle unorthadox to treat you so harshly without getting the complete story. I just... Felt you were stepping on my territory.

Gwen: And by territory you mean... (smirks.) Duncan?

Courtney: No! I mean- (looks down) Yes...

Gwen: I accept your appology. (extends her hand for a handshake. Courtney hugs her.) Whoa. Isn't showing emotion against your policys?

Courtney: Yes. But I've decided to scratch the old ones, and start a new. Also, you should go--

Gwen. (stops the hug) Appologize to Trent? I know... Where _is _Trent, anyways?

* * *

Trent and Justin were listening to Trent's iPod, while Katie and Sadie were still gobbling on and on and on.

Katie: Omigosh! I totally love how you can accept that I'm more attractive than you, and we can still be BFFFLs!

Sadie: And I totally love how you can accept that I'm smarter than you, and we can still be BFFFLs!

Katie+Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!!!

All of a sudden, the battery on Trent's iPod ran out.

Trent: The battery... It's dead!!!

Justin and Trent hug in fear.

Trent+Justin: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed that little story, and pictured it as the actual show! R&R if you like, and if you didn't tell me what I could improve on. I will finish up Mmm, Tension My Favourite soon, and then I'm starting my next fanfic!! Eeeeeeeeh!!!!!! Anyways, who will win? Who will lose? Don't forget to watch...

TOTAL

DRAMA

THE, MUSICAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!

Luv you guys, Alexex!!!


End file.
